The Spider and Her Kitten
by Sword of Moonlight
Summary: Juri invades Cammy's home and has her way with her.  Rated for non-consensual sexual activities, spanking.


(Warning: This story contains non-consensual sexual activities and implied rape. Viewer discretion is advised.)

* * *

><p>Cammy stepped out of the shower. A shower was just what she had needed after a long day. She grabbed a white towel off the hanger nearby and wrapped it around her body. Cammy watched herself in the mirror as she began braiding her long, blonde hair. Although she was headed to bed shortly, she still took the time to braid her hair, as it was more comfortable for her and allowed her to manage her hair easily.<p>

Cammy went into her bedroom and opened the door to the closet, allowing the white towel to fall at her feet. She picked up a tanktop and panties and quickly covered herself with them. She considered putting on more, but it was a warm night and she was tired, so she closed the closet door and fell back onto her bed. After kicking the heavier blankets off the bed with her feet, she kept the thinnest cover for comfort and tugged it over her shoulder as she turned onto her side. It felt good to be able to rest.

As Cammy embraced her exhaustion and let comforting thoughts fill her head, she began to drift off to sleep. Suddenly, a pink flash filled the room, startling Cammy out of her drifting. Cammy gasped and sat up, throwing the cover off of her.

"Don't get up," came a voice from a shadowy figure. A bright pink light shone where the figure's left eye should have been. After a moment, Cammy could see a sadistic grin on the face of the figure as she spoke, "Or else I'll have to kill you."

"What are you doing in here? How did you get in?" Cammy asked in a stern voice, momentarily conceding to the demand of the woman in front of her, as she was hardly dressed, and her combat boots were in a different room.

Cammy recognized this woman. Juri Han. A sadistic member of S.I.N. and a murderer whom she had had run-ins with before. Cammy's recent actions in attempting to bring the S.I.N. organization down had no doubt not gone overlooked by Juri.

"I came here for you, kitten," Juri raised her hand slowly as she spoke to point her index finger at Cammy, who was still laying on the bed in her underwear, "How I got in is my own business."

"What do you want with me?" Cammy asked, her eyes locked with Juri's.

The glow from the Feng Shui Engine in Juri's left eye faded and returned to, what appeared to be, a normal eye. Juri turned her back to Cammy and faced the window, looking out into the city, as her figured became illuminated from the moon.

"You caused quite a commotion back at S.I.N. headquarters. A lot of data was destroyed. Everyone was _really_ upset, y'know," the words came out of Juri's mouth with a clear lack of concern. Cammy knew too well that Juri cared little for S.I.N. and their dealings and more for the thrill of fighting and causing harm to others. To Seth, Juri was merely a tool of destruction, though Cammy was not convinced that Juri did not have her own secret agenda. "I think they want to have you punished."

Cammy eyed Juri's figure in the moon's light for a moment. Her outfit appeared to be more lax in nature than the last time they had met. Juri's gloves were gone, as were the straps around her feet, though she still wore her spider-themed top and baggy pants but without the belt. For a moment, Cammy found herself inexplicably staring at Juri's backside. The way her baggy pants seemed to tighten around Juri's waist accentuated how plump and round her rear-end was. A few seconds spent staring passed before Cammy glanced up and saw that Juri had been eyeing her through the reflection of the glass in the window. For the first time since the Korean intruder had entered her home, Cammy looked away from her and instead stared intently at the floor. Cammy felt heat rush to her cheeks as she sensed Juri turning around to face her once more. Had Juri noticed what she had been staring at? Cammy did not fancy the idea of what Juri would do if she had.

Minutes passed like hours as Juri stared at Cammy and as Cammy stared at the ground. Finally, Cammy slowly turned her head until her eyes met Juri's again. Juri held her gaze with an evil grin on her face. Fear filled Cammy as she looked into those eyes. Fear for her life, she was tired and spent and at a clear disadvantage, still lying there in her underwear, though the room was quite large and gave her room enough for a fighting chance. Fear for her well-being, Juri was known to torture her victims before murdering them, and she had displayed a clear sexual interest in Cammy in the past. There was another fear, but Cammy could not quite place her finger on it. The evil grin suddenly faded from Juri's face, replaced with a sly smirk as she spoke.

"I couldn't help but notice something caught your eye back there, Cammy," Juri stepped up to the bed.

Cammy searched her mind for some way to deny the accusation but found none. Instead, she began to move to get up from the bed, but Juri leapt up ontop of her, positioning herself on Cammy's belly and pushing her face close to Cammy's.

"See something you like back there?" Juri asked in an overly-sensual manner, elongating each word.

"No," Cammy said in a voice she hoped sounded stern. Juri raised an eyebrow in response, then, in one quick motion, Juri turned herself around and re-positioned herself over Cammy's torso, this time with her backside facing Cammy.

"You wanna kiss it...?" Juri asked, again in that taunting sensual tone. She shook her butt back and forth, like a dog wagging its tail, moving it ever-so-slowly toward Cammy's face.

"No!" Cammy shouted, this time in a tone she was certain sounded stern, as she turned her head away to look away.

"Oh, really? Then what if I did this..." Juri suddenly stood up on the bed and spun to face Cammy. Cammy sat up again and attempted to rise, but Juri placed her right foot onto Cammy's chest, then pushed her back down with great force, enough that Juri leapt into the air, gracefully grabbing onto her baggy pants and hurling them off of her legs before landing on her feet on the bed again. Juri towered over Cammy for a moment, now dressed only in a spider top and black panties, a sinister grin on her face. Once more, Juri spun around and crouched down over Cammy, again presenting her backside toward Cammy's face.

"I should have known you were an ass-girl, Cammy, given the way you have yours on display while you fight," Juri said with a smirk as she arched her back and slowly moved backwards, closer to Cammy.

Cammy's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The smell of Juri filled Cammy's nostrils. The back of Juri's panties had the familiar pink spider emblem on them, and it was inching its way closer to her face. The fear had not left Cammy.

"Come on, Cammy, you know you want to..." Juri continued, sounding like a school girl applying peer pressure, "Kiss it."

"That's enough!" Cammy shouted as she raised her hands up, for a moment, she almost placed them firmly onto Juri's buttocks, but quickly moved them lower onto the back of Juri's thighs and shoved her forward with all her strength, sending Juri off the bed.

Juri dove forward, placing both hands firmly on the floor and flipping herself back onto her feet. The grace of this action was lost on Cammy, as she was stumbling to get off of the bed and rise to her feet. Cammy faced Juri, bent her elbows, and took to her fighting stance. A clear sense of excitement filled Juri's face as she opened her arms, spreading her fingers apart like claws.

"The kitten is gonna scratch, huh? I'm going to enjoy this."

Cammy lunged low at Juri, legs first, spinning just above the ground. Juri placed one foot onto the bed and jumped over Cammy, landing back on her feet as Cammy brought herself to a stop, facing Juri. Juri leapt into the air once more, this time diving down at Cammy from an angle and kicking her right foot out. Cammy brought her forearms together and blocked the incoming kick, following through with Juri's momentum to send her over her head. Again, Juri landed on her feet.

"You're finished!" Juri shouted, as the Feng Shui Engine glowed a bright pink, and an aura quickly formed around Juri. Cammy's eyes widened as Juri, though a few feet away, began lunging kicks in a violent ballet as purple fireballs of ki came thundering through the air toward her in every direction. Before Cammy could think of how to avoid the incoming attack, the fireballs struck her. No part of Cammy's body was safe from the assault. As Juri came to a stop and the Feng Shui Engine's glow died down, the last fireball struck Cammy on the forehead. She flew into the air, spinning slightly, as she landed face-down on the bed, motionless.

"No use in struggling now, cutie," Juri said as she walked casually to the bed. Cammy scanned around with her eyes, trying her best to stand back up, but finding that every part of her body felt paralyzed.

"I know you still have feeling," Juri continued as she ran her fingertips up Cammy's left leg, "and I know your body aches, but try as you might, you won't be able to move. Not much, at least. Don't worry, though, your self control will come back in a couple of hours. If I let you live that long."

"No..." Cammy protested weakly.

"You can still speak?" Juri raised an eyebrow. "You're a tough one. I'm glad. That means I'll have the pleasure of hearing you scream."

Juri knelt on the bed beside Cammy. She took a moment to admire her prey. Her golden hair was beautiful; Juri could tell it had recently been washed. The panicked look on Cammy's face filled Juri with excitement. Her eyes panned down Cammy's back before arriving at her butt, covered by white panties. Juri took a handfull of those panties and tugged up on them, giving Cammy a wedgie as her lower body was inevitably lifted into the air. Cammy cringed. Juri pushed Cammy's legs forward to keep her body supporting itself with her backside high in the air. Juri giggled softly as she looked up and down Cammy's full, gorgeous legs, wrapping one of her hands around Cammy's left calf and squeezing, sinking her nails into the skin. Juri even took a moment to admire how adorable Cammy's feet were. Juri had never been so pleased.

Cammy let out a heavy breath as Juri removed her nails from her calf, holding back a scream. She refused to scream. She did not want to give Juri the satisfaction.

"It's time for some fun, Cammy." Juri rubbed her hand affectionately up and down Cammy's thigh and bottom. "I think you'll enjoy this almost as much as I will."

Juri's hand moved between Cammy's legs.

It did not take long before Cammy screamed.

* * *

><p>An hour passed.<p>

Cammy laid flat on her stomach, breathing heavily, sweat all over her body. Her panties had long been discarded and lost somewhere in the room when Juri threw them off. Her crotch was still moist. She still ached, now in some places more than others.

Juri sat a couple of feet away in a chair with one foot on the ground and her other leg slouched over an arm of the chair. She licked her lips as she eyed Cammy. The past hour had filled her with such joy. It had been such a wonderful melting of pleasure and pain she inflicted on Cammy. But she was not yet satisfied.

"So, kitten," Juri leaned forward in the chair, resting her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands, "was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Cammy kept her eyes shut. Her head was turned away from Juri. She focused completely on getting her strength back, starting with her feet. Blocking out everything Juri said, she intently tried to wiggle her right foot. And it did. She could wiggle her foot! Hope began to fill Cammy, but she quickly cast it aside, not letting herself get too eager or move too quickly. She worked on moving her other foot, unaware that Juri was taking notice.

"Getting your strength back, huh?" Juri asked as she rose from the chair, "I guess I should kill you now."

Cammy gasped. Adrenaline kicked in and she attempted to stand, damning any ideas of taking it slow now. She was surprised to find she could move her arms and legs, and even attempted to push herself up, but she lacked the strength to get anywhere. There was no way she could fight off Juri. She could not even stand up.

"But, you know," Juri said contemplatively, "I don't know if I could bear letting you go so soon. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'd love to kill you. The thought of it makes me all giddy." Juri cackled as she walked around the bed and knelt down beside Cammy, looking into her eyes. "But then I couldn't have anymore fun with you, and that's quite the downer.

"You know you were a naughty girl though, right? You aren't going to interfere with S.I.N. data anymore, are you?"

Cammy breathed in heavily. "Go to hell."

Juri's expression changed for a split second. Cammy was not sure what expression it was. Resentment? Rejection? Cammy struggled to push herself up again, but it was still no use.

"I guess the naughty girl still needs her punishment then," Juri said as she stood up again.

Juri grabbed Cammy by the sweaty tanktop she still wore, then by the waist and lifted her up while she sat down on the bed. Juri then tugged Cammy face-down over her knee, with Cammy's bare bottom across her lap. Cammy's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She protested.

"I'm going to spank you, kitten," Juri said in a sensual voice as she caressed Cammy's backside, "This will hurt you more than it'll hurt me!"

Juri's hand came down hard onto Cammy's naked bottom! She took great delight in the brief jiggle throughout Cammy's ass from the smack.

"Stop!" Cammy shouted, blushing deeply again. She felt completely and utterly humiliated.

"Unh-unh," Juri replied. She took one of Cammy's ass cheeks in each hand and began jiggling them against each other. As Cammy moaned in embarrassment, Juri squeeled with glee.

Juri then tightened an arm around Cammy's waist, she was not worried Cammy would regain too much strength so quickly, but she wanted to ensure she was in place. With the other hand, Juri began raining down smacks onto Cammy's bare butt, alternating from one ass cheek to the other. Cammy began to squirm gently, much to the delight of Juri, and she began to kick her bare feet in weak defiance.

"Sorry, sweetcheeks, but you aren't going anywhere."

Juri stopped briefly and rubbed Cammy's butt up and down. It had already begun turning a nice shade of pink. She began gently running her fingernails across Cammy's backside, sending chills up Cammy's spine. She took a moment to truly admire Cammy's large, round ass. Juri often found herself glancing at it when the opportunity presented itself in her fights with Cammy in the past, and her fantasies were not unlike her present scenario. Juri then pulled Cammy's butt in closer and made her spread her legs before lifting a hand into the air and smacking it down on Cammy's exposed bottom again. Cammy kicked her legs at the knees and screamed.

"Aww," Juri taunted, now applying several quick, light taps on Cammy's ass, keeping it at a consistent jiggle, "is the naughty girl going to cry? Is a spanking too much for big, strong Cammy?"

Cammy closed her eyes tight as she shook her hips back and forth. It was too humiliating to bear. She was being spanked like a child and mocked for it! The light taps were even more embarrassing than the hard ones! But there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Juri began spanking Cammy hard once again, keeping a slow, steady rhythm of alternating from one cheek and then the other. Suddenly, Juri stopped, lifting her hand into the air but not bringing it down. Cammy flinched, anticipating the smack on her bottom. Juri snickered, then brought her hand down hard onto the British woman's bare butt!

"Come on, I'll break you!" Juri exclaimed, "Show me your tears!"

The Feng Shui Engine in her eye glowed bright pink.

Juri began spanking harder and faster than ever before. Cammy screamed and squirmed and struggled, but could not get free from the sadist. She arched her back, brought her feet up, and wiggled her hips back and forth, but Juri did not slow down for a moment, and she continued to administer the spanking.

"Enough, please!" Tears began rolling down Cammy's cheeks. She sobbed softly. Juri cackled, the sounds of Cammy's cries filling her with orgasmic delight.

After a few more minutes of intense spanking, the Feng Shui Engine's glow died down, and Juri began breathing heavily. The soft sound of Cammy's cries filled the room, as Juri looked down at the reddened bottom of her victim. Juri could feel a moisture on her lap. Juri gently rubbed Cammy's bottom. Cammy reluctantly welcomed the friendly touch. Juri then ran her middle finger between Cammy's butt cheeks, eliciting a high-pitched gasp and a squirm from her captive. Juri moved her hand down and rubbed her index and middle over Cammy's vagina and onto her clit, briefly, feeling the warm and moisture, before withdrawing her hand.

Juri stood up abruptly, pushing Cammy off of her lap and onto the floor. She then picked her up and laid her back down on the bed on her back. Cammy felt a small tingle of relief at the comforting feeling of her sore butt on the soft bedsheet.

"There, now. All punished, right?" Juri asked as she crawled ontop of Cammy. Cammy did not respond. Juri pressed her torso down against Cammy's, and wiped away Cammy's tears with the back of her finger. She brought her face close to Cammy's. Then closer. Their noses touched, Juri's lips moved down.

And then she pulled back and stood up, standing on the bed, hovering over Cammy. Juri knew she should leave soon, and scanned the room for where she had tossed her pants. But...she simply could not get enough of this girl. Cammy was pure and beautiful in such a unique way to Juri. With great passion, Juri wanted to destroy her. While she fantasied about various murder techniques, Juri lifted one of her bare feet up and placed it firmly against the side of Cammy's face, then began rubbing it up and down.

Cammy clinched her eyes shut as she attempted to turn her head away, though there was no where to go under Juri's foot. The smell was neither foul nor fragrant. Juri looked down from her daydream to see Cammy squirming. Juri admired the tenacity and lifted her bare foot from Cammy's face, only to bring her other foot up and press it against the other side of Cammy's face.

"Before I go, little one," Juri began, "I want you to do one thing for me. Though I'm sure you'll deny it to me and to yourself, I know, deep down, it's what you want to do." Juri grinned.

Cammy, holding onto the ankle that lead to Juri's foot on her face, looked up at Juri, unsure of what the murderer had in store for her. Juri removed her foot from Cammy's face and looked down at her for a moment, before spinning in place, turning her back toward Cammy. Juri then bent over, without bending her knees, and tugged her own panties down, lifting a leg to remove them entirely. Cammy watched on with widened eyes as Juri proceeded to kneel down over her, and Juri pointed her round posterior toward Cammy's face.

"Now," Juri said with great pleasure, "Kiss my ass."

Fear filled Cammy again. This time she looked dead on at Juri's bare bottom, inches away from her face. That smell filled her nostrils once more, this time stronger than ever. But why this fear? Cammy wondered. She knew Juri would not kill her, not tonight at least, and this would not hurt her, nor was this any worse than what she had already been subjected to by Juri.

"Come on, Cammy," Juri taunted, giving her butt a little jiggle and moving an inch closer.

Cammy gulped, her eyes still locked on the plump butt before her as she slowly urged herself to sit up. She leaned in a little closer, now starting to breathe heavily again. Juri looked over her shoulder and grinned wickedly. Cammy puckered her lips up, leaning forward even more. She closed her eyes lightly as she pressed her lips firmly against Juri's right buttock. Juri bit her lower lip and smiled widely, slightly pushing her butt backward against Cammy's lips to insure she got a genuine kiss. And it was genuine.

Cammy pulled her head back quickly. She found that she was blushing. For a moment, she considered perhaps her fear was because Juri was right. Perhaps she _did_ want to...

Juri looked back at Cammy and smiled, then flipped off of the bed and back onto the floor. Juri's eyes met Cammy's. Cammy held her stare for a moment, before looking away, blushing again in embarrassment. Juri then picked up her panties and pants that had been dropped on the floor earlier and put them back on. She stepped up to the bed, where Cammy had her upper body propped up by her arms. Juri ran a hand over Cammy's cheek for a moment, before Cammy turned her head away. Juri walked to the window and opened it. The wind poured in from the outside.

"I'll let you recover now, kitten," Juri said, turning her head toward Cammy while still facing the window, "But I want you to know, once you're feeling better...once you're back at 100%, in tip-top shape...and once you're ready to take on the world like before..." Juri chuckled and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, the Feng Shui Engine glowing bright, "I'll come back to break you again. You're mine, kitten."

Juri then leapt onto the window sill and dove out the window.

After a minute or so passed, Cammy stood up on her own and walked to the window, looking out at the empty streets below her, as the wind blew her braids around.


End file.
